


Dungeon Café (H2OVanoss)

by Animator2B



Series: Annie's Drabbles [9]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Horror, Horror Elements, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: Originally written on 12-22-2020Evan, Brock, and Brian are planning to go to a fun theme park in the city. Brian somehow convinced Evan, who lives the furthest away, to take the Subway instead. And Ev gets bored.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Series: Annie's Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071257
Kudos: 8





	Dungeon Café (H2OVanoss)

Evan leaned his head back. Purposely hitting the wall enough to make a sound. "Ow." He softly mumbled as he hit it a little harder than he meant to. Maybe doing that wasn't the best way to pass the time. Sitting and waiting was something that Evan never liked to do. He had too many things on his schedule to sit idly for too long, plus it was boring.

Glancing over, the mostly empty train station got old after the third pass over. Where Evan had already seen all that there was and even people watched the two other people. It did nothing but made him wonder if he could run to his destination faster. How did Brian convince him to take the train instead of an Uber? At least with an Uber, Evan could pass the time by watching the world fly by. But no, it has to be a train. A train that goes through a dark tunnel system. Where there is nothing to see.

Evan groaned as he dug out his phone from his pocket. Realizing that the ride itself was going to be worse. He was going to go crazy if he didn't give himself something to do. Mobile games weren't his usual go to. They were never his thing. He tried it, honestly, but they just never grabbed his attention for too long. He was looking through the app store, in hopes to find a game that would hold his attention during a long train ride, when his phone rang. Interrupting the search.

The caller id showed it was Brian, so Evan answered it with an unenthused, “Sup.”

“Hey, Evan. Sounds like yer havin’ fun.” Brian replied with a small laugh, “Still waitin’ for the train, huh?”

“Yep… It’s like 15 minutes late- Remind me again why you thought that *this* would be better than an Uber?”

“Quit yer whinin’! It’s not that bad!”

“I’m bored out of mind right now! I might as well talk to a wall… Maybe even have a staring contest with it.”

Evan could practically hear Brian roll his eyes, "You'll be fiiiine. You'll still get there in a decent amount of time! I promise you. Just lemme know when you get on it. So, me and Brock know when to leave."

"Yeah, yeah... By the way, do you know of any good games I can get on my phone? I'm desperate here and I need something to do."

"Oh! Oh! Have I told ye about this game I've been playin' for the last like... Month? It's Dungeon Cafe... I know it sounds dumb, and it kinda is. But it's more fun than it has any right to be." Evan mindlessly hummed to answer as he tried to store the name of the game in his brain. "That should keep ye occupied- Oh!" Brian's excitement quickly disappeared as he answered a distant voice in the background, "No, Brock, I don't know we're ya put t'em! ... Why da hell would I know? ... No- No he's not even on the damn train yet! The damn thing is 15 minutes late!" There was another pause before Brian started to talk to Evan again, "Sorry, Brock can't find his pass to even get into the place- Lemme know when yer on t'e damn train." Before Evan could even answer the phone beeped in his ear. Signaling that Brian hung up.

Evan softly chuckled to himself as he imagined Brock in a frenzy tearing up the house looking for that little piece of paper. He stretched his arms out and looked back at the app store. "Dungeon Cafe... Yep, sounds dumb alright." He went ahead and found it despite his assumptions and even downloaded a few more games that caught his eyes just in case. As the last few finished their download he could hear the distant rumble of the train come closer. "Fuckin' finally." He mumbled to himself, hearing the same sentiment echo from the two other people in the train station.

Evan stood up and began to walk towards the boarding area. Feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He ignored it as the train pulled up and came to a slow stop. A sound of rushing air escaping it before the cart door finally opened. The other two people entered the cart closest to the engine while Evan entered one closer to the rear. Happy to find that it was completely empty and he had the place to himself. The benefit of travelling so early.

He took a seat and pulled out his phone. Seeing the notification that he had received and tilting his head at the unfamiliar icon that came with it. Only to realize that it had come from Dungeon Cafe. Evan hummed, he hadn't even opened the game yet. What was this notification even about? He revealed the message, "Welcome to the cafe!" Was all that it said. He clicked on the button as soon as the train started to move. The station disappeared from sight as the cart entered the tunnel.

The game took a bit to load up. Evan had no idea why, but he decided to wait it out and see if maybe it needed the Internet to play. The tunnel also had the dreaded curse of no Internet access. Thankfully, the game eventually pulled up and showed no sign that it was a requirement.

It was a simple game. Everything looked hand drawn, which made Evan confused on why it took so long to pull up. Evan quickly spammed through the tutorial. Simply picking up the basics of needing to go into the dungeons to find ingredients and such to run the cafe. Evan groaned as he spammed through more paragraphs of text. This 'David' character knew how to ramble and make the tutorial as drawn out as possible. Evan paused his spamming for a moment when the screen went dark. Hoping to see a dungeon when the screen came back, but was disappointed to see that he was at the shop now. Talking to another character. This character caught his eye though.

This character wore clothes with a complete style in mind. His clothes match with more modern times rather than the game's more medieval aesthetic. Wearing a bright blue hoodie and Evan swore he could see a bit of jeans but the counter was blocking his view. This character, Delirious as Evan soon found out, was also drawn in a different style as well. Going for a more realistic painted look instead of a digital cartoon. It was so ridiculously out of place Evan paused to actually read what was on the screen. Hoping for an explanation.

"Hello traveler!" The drawing gave a very static wave, "The games Delirious and trading is my name!" The talking bubble disappeared as Delirious mulled over what he said for a moment. "Oh! Sorry, my name is Delirious!" Delirious laughed, and it was the first bit of sound that Evan heard that wasn't background music. The laugh was just as unique as the character itself, having some way to dig into his brain and making him chuckle along as well. "I'm here from another dimension! I know- cool right?" Well that explains it. Satisfied now Evan was about to go back to spamming, but wondered if maybe anymore voice lines would play if he read some more. "I've got things that you're never goin' to find in those dungeons of yours!" Delirious waved his arm around his collection, "Just let me know whatever you need, Evan, and I'll have it for you!"

Evan paused for a moment. Staring down at his name. Did he even enter his name into this game? Was there even something to enter something like that? He stared down at the character as it gave him a warm smile. He hesitantly kept going. "I'll trade just about anything for... Well, anything! And I mean it! Absolutely anything!" Delirious laughed again, the same audio from earlier playing again. Evan leaned back in his seat and got comfortable. The name thing being pushed out his mind as nothing else came from it. 

The interaction continued as a normal tutorial discussion. Nothing else was worth Evan's attention, so he began to spam through it again. Focusing back onto the painted characters features as he waited for the dialogue to end already. There was so much detail put into this one character. Freckles decorated his face, his eyes were shining a bright blue, his slim figure looked so real Evan would be surprised to see this guy randomly walking down the street one day. Every little detail also stayed perfect as the character's animations played out. Every freckle stayed in its right place and everything. It was down right impressive! Evan paused spamming through the dialogue and let the animation finish playing. Tilting his head as he looked into those blue eyes, "Honestly, you're kinda cute." Evan mindlessly said.

"Heheh, thank you!" Delirious suddenly said. Making Evan jump and drop the phone to the floor of the cart. Not only from the character's text responding, but also from the voice that actually spoke to him. Evan pushed himself away from the phone as Delirious kept speaking, "Aaaw! Where'd you go! I think you're cute too! I can't see your face from down here!"

"What the fuck!" Evan kicked away the phone, watching it slide underneath the chairs on the opposite side of the car. "How- You- What the fuck!"

"Hey! Don't kick me further away! Evan!"

"Don't! Don't even say my name-" His confused and scared yelling came to a screeching halt, along with the train car. The sudden stop made him slide across the seat and onto the floor. Landing with hard thud and a confused daze as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He frantically looked outside the windows, a bright blue light seemed to have surrounded the car and it was hard to ignore. It was as bright as the sun, but the beams of light had no warmth. It also felt like the car was floating through water, bobbing side to side as if it was riding waves.

Evan tried to stand up, finding it hard to find his footing and falling over a few times. The bright light was making it hard to focus, it seeped into everything. Blinding Evan to the point where he could've sworn that he saw the car starting to warp and twist into itself. Then, as quickly as it began, it stopped.

The light disappeared, leaving only the train car's own lights to illuminate the place. The swaying stop.

Evan slowly stood up. Anxiously looking outside the windows, only to be greeted by pure darkness. He shuddered as he looked out, a dreadful feeling crawling up his spine. He looked back down at his phone, it somehow had remained in place. Underneath the chairs that now looked different. Evan squinted at them, it was faint but they were different. Almost as if they had a different texture to them. As if they were painted and not real objects.

Painted.

Evan backed away from the chairs, bumping into something behind him as he did. The part of his body that made contact with whatever it was began to crawl. A strange and ticklish sensation running over, as if someone was taking a paint brush to his back. He jumped away and turned around, any words in his mind completely falling dead in his mouth. There was Delirious. His painted form warping the car's appearance right before Evan's eyes. Delirious smiled, still a nice and warm smile, "I told ya I'm from a different dimension didn't I?" Delirious laughed and grabbed Evan's hand, "I had to get there  _ somehow _ didn't I?" The question seemed rhetorical since he didn't let Evan answer before dragging him to the back of the car. The emergency exit door wide open and pouring out that same blue light from earlier.

The same strange sensation was spreading up Evan's arm, starting from where Delirious touched him. He looked down and sucked in a gasp. Just like the chairs, his hand now looked more painted than real and that look was now slowly traveling up his arm.

* * *

"Brock... If I didn't love ya so much... I would strangle you right now." Brian grumbled as he held up the paper pass in his hand. "How could ye not fuckin' look in yer wallet first!?" Brian put the wallet back in its place as he handed Brock the pass, glaring as he did so.

"I swear I did! It wasn't there!" Brock was just as confused as Brian, "I swear- I quadruple checked! It. Was. Not. There!"

Brian sighed, "Well, whatever, it's fine now. We found t'e stupid t'ing." He sat back down on the couch to check his charging phone, "It's not like Evan is on the train anyway- he hasn't sent me anything! T'e trains down there aren't usually t'at bad."

"He probably forgot." Brock shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time that's happened- plus we probably should start heading out soon if we wanna get there early."

"Yeah, yeah, just gimme a sec- I gotta check my game real quick."

Brock laughed, "You and that stupid game."

"Shut up! It's good I tell ya! Ev would vouch for me when we see 'em I swear!"

"I thought you said the game doesn't work without Internet? How would he play it in the subway?"

Brian groaned, "Fuuuuck, yer rig't... Damn it- He's just gonna be pissed at me now." He sighed as he pulled up Dungeon Cafe, "He was bored out of his mind and I gave him a game t'at won't even work." As Brock passed by, he patted Brian's head before disappearing to finish getting ready. Brian mumbled as he collected his idle rewards and checked his inventory. His eyes lit up as he saw that he finally had enough to buy that special drill from Delirious's trade shop. "Oh! Yes! That's gonna make the dungeons so much easier." He eagerly clicked onto the shop, ready to click on the spot that he knew held the drill. Only to pause.

"Evan?"

Instead of one painted character, there were now two. One bearing an uncanny resemblance to Evan. The character had a clearly strained smile on his lips. Brian squinted his eyes, "What da hell?" And clicked on the new character. Hoping a dialogue box would explain things... It didn't as only one popped up with a simple message.

**_Brian_ **

**_Help_ **

**_Me_ **


End file.
